Jekyll and Hyde
by Shipping-All-Ships
Summary: "Falling in the pit of sin, though pleasures face, I met his grace. Like a clone, he looked like me. Who could it be?" Harry loves Ginny, loves her enough to forgive everything. Too bad He would not let him. (re-uploaded cause my computer wigs out and deletes shit when it's not supposed to)


**Ah yes, Piddle. My OTP, the one pairing I would literally walk through the depths of hell to be canon, my sin. I love them so much that this was the fist story that made my beta feel like she "couldn't breathe but cause it's fucking intense"**

 **This is based off the original Japanese song by Hatsune Miku and AI. Joydreamer did an AMAZING English cover if you don't want to here the Japanese and Chocolatea MNM's did an awesome 3 person chorus of it. I totally recommend checking them out.**

 **On a side note, Happy Birthday Tom, you psychotic evil bastard!**

* * *

 _At that time, while still in the pleasant dream, in order to remain a boy…He seemed, until the moment his wish was released, to…_

Harry panted heavily as he pulled against the restraints on his wrists, only managing to secure himself more tightly to the headboard. He hated wearing them, but Ginny seemed to love seeing him bound and trying desperately to touch her as she bounced atop him, much like she was right now. Harry loved to make her happy, so he allowed it, despite how helpless and vulnerable it made him feel.

As she ground down against her own pleasure button, one hand lightly touching her clit while the other massaged a small breast, it caused her back to arch, a long moan spilling from kiss swollen lips.

She made such a lovely picture, her hair cascading down her back in red waves and eyes glazed over in pleasure. Harry longed to reach out and touch her, to grab her hips and match her thrusts with much greater force, but settled for the weak thrusts he could give in this position.

His eyes closed as pleasant warmth settled in his lower stomach, a signal that he was close to his end. He thought to warn Ginny of his impending climax, but Harry had a condom on so there was no worry of unexpected teen pregnancies.

As her insides tightened around him and his vision began to whiten in pleasure, a deep chuckle resounded through his head. Cold hands gently touched his face and Harry's eyes flew open, locking with a vibrant red that was not Ginny's plain brown.

 _Who destroyed the doll that that boy cared so much for?_

"Silly little boy. So precious, like a little pearl. You'll decorate her shelf quite nicely, don't you agree?" he asked, his deep voice resounding and echoing through Harry's mind.

"W-what?" Harry managed to stutter out, half in embarrassment that someone other than his lover had saw him cum, half in confusion at the man's sudden appearance and the brightness of the room.

This boy-no, a man- bore a striking resemblance to Harry; his hair was a shade darker than his counterpart's, maybe an inch or two longer than his, and slightly straighter than his own unruly curls. His skin a few shades lighter than Harry's Quidditch tanned skin and his eyes were a shocking ruby red compared to Harry's emerald green. Instead of being nude, he wore a billowing black robe, the ends frayed and worn, most likely designed like that than from actual use. Everything else was identical, from their height to the length of the fingers that gently cradled Harry's jaw, his thumbs dragging across Harry's cheekbones almost reverently.

Ginny never held him like this, Harry couldn't help but think bitterly. She thought that, like she and her brothers, he did not want to be coddled and held like he was made of glass, broken if too much pressure was applied.

He did. After so many years with the Dursleys, locked in a cupboard and starved for love and affection, he would kill for someone to hold him like he was their most prized possession. Like he was more than just the means to the end of a war. Like he was worth the effort they put into loving him. The man, almost like he was sensing Harry's thoughts, smirked slightly.

"You're not very happy, are you?" he asked, floating closer to Harry so that they were almost nose-to-nose. Harry could see that his eyes had a ring of green around them and smell his strangely familiar scent, a sweet mix of vanilla and pumpkins.

Harry realized he was waiting for him to reply and Harry hesitantly shook his head. He was happy, really. Ginny made him happy; she was soft and warm and held him so gently after they made love. Yes, she made him very happy.

The man frowned, not believing Harry for even a moment.

"Come now, you know that's not true." He paused. "Maybe-yes, I see the issue. Let me break those pesky chains of yours and set you free." He said, causing Harry to tense slightly. His hands released Harry's face, finger's dancing along his cheekbones and coming to a stop at his temples.

Harry felt a jolt of panic when they pressed down, sure the man was going to jam his finger in and somehow end his life like that. They did not press any harder than they were and Harry heard him whisper something, a sudden jolt going through him as unwanted memories came flooding to the front of his mind.

The image of Dean and Ginny sneaking off after practice in the Quidditch pitch, returning in time for dinner with a satisfied look on Ginny's face and Dean unable to look Harry in the eye. Ginny pulling Seamus into an empty broom closet and Seamus shifting whenever Harry approached him for a month, guilt for what he had done eating him alive. Neville coming to him with tearful eyes and sobbing out a confession of how _sorry_ he was, that it had _just happened,_ and how it was never going to happen again (he obviously didn't know how forceful Ginny was) _._ Draco fucking Malfoy bragging to his whole house how Ginny was such a good swallower.

"No, stop. Please, make it stop." Harry sobbed out as the memory of each betrayal came in full force, bringing with them unwanted feeling. Feelings of being used as some kind of pleasure doll, the bitterness of how _satisfied_ she looked after each indiscretion, the fear of being tossed aside the moment something better came along. The desperation that made him forgive her so she would stay by his side, no matter the heartache she was causing. The urge to plunge a knife deep into her heart like she did to him, to see the betrayal in her eyes and the life began to leave those brown orbs.

"Oh, shh. I did not mean to upset you." The man said, removing his fingers from Harry's temple and gently gripping his chin, forcing Harry to look him in the eyes. They were beautiful, glowing with an inner fire and shinning in the darkness of the room. His thumbs wiped the tears from the corner of Harry's eyes; he had not realized he was crying.

"I just did not want you to forget that she hurt you. She hurt you greatly." He said, tilting his head slightly in thought, a malicious grin appearing on his face. "Now let me hurt her for you."

 _I continued fooling_ me _and I continued sending my desired for revenge to_ me. _I imprisoned the malice and destroyed the cage…eroding reality._

Harry didn't know when his love for her became hatred. If he stopped and thought about it, it was probably three months ago when she emerged from the hall closet with Snape of all people.

But still, he loved her as much as he hated her. He loved the softness, the warmth, the small smiles when they were alone; everything, he loved everything.

He didn't want it to end. He didn't want his petty jealousy to interrupt the love he had. He didn't want to see the pity stares from the other houses, thinking him unknowing of Ginny's night time escapades. He didn't want to hear the voice in his head that said it wasn't petty, that he had the right to be angry.

He pushed down all of the feelings, smiling when Ginny passed him the halls, smelling of sex and betrayal. He pushed them down when he would gently brush her hair back, a hickey prominent in the freckled flesh. He pushed down the (not) unwelcomed thoughts of slapping her across her pretty face, unleashing all the rage and hatred in one fail swoop.

He didn't want and pushed down and felt himself become cold to his core, the numb feeling more welcoming than the prominent hatred.

 _stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopittopit_

Harry felt a strange sense of helpless as he watched himself on the bed, Ginny undoing the ties on his hands and gently pressing against him. She sighed in satisfaction and began to gently trace circles into his chest with her index finger.

"Oh, Harry love, you were wonderful as always." She said, smiling up at him.

Harry felt himself smile back and his mouth open, words that were not his own flowing out. "You were too, sweetheart, so very good. I have a present for you."

He flipped them suddenly and Ginny giggled from her position under him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh, really? I wonder what it could be." She laughed, causing Harry's lips to twitch into a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer. "Am I going to like it?"

"Oh, don't worry, we're gonna enjoy it." He looked suddenly at Harry, who tensed when he saw the red veins in his own green eyes. "Well, one of us is going to enjoy it."

Ginny looked at him in confusion and he took the opportunity to viciously grip her neck, using all of the strength in his new body to choke her. She gasped in shock, hands coming up to try and claw at the ones around her neck. He legs kicked out, hitting Harry's body in its side and making it grunt, releasing her in obvious surprise, almost like he hadn't expected her to fight back.

"Harry-what-what are you doing?' she shrieked, attempting to wiggle out from under him in panic and kicking out once more. She froze when she locked eyes with Harry's, the normal emerald color swiftly being overtaken by ruby.

"Harry's not in right now. Please leave a message." Harry's body said, word's harsh and cruel sounding, holding none of the warmth that Harry usually held.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, slapping Ginny harshly across the cheek. He grabbed her cheeks in one hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Did you enjoy hurting him? Did you enjoy making him cry and think he was more worthless than the dirt under your feet? Did you?"

"I-I didn't-" she stuttered out, wiggling to free herself from his grasp once more. This was not her Harry; her Harry was sweet and loving and understanding of her need to see others. This Harry, this Harry reminded her of…

"I-I-I didn't-" He mocked, squeezing her cheeks and causing her to cry out. "I didn't think? I didn't care? I didn't know that my actions had consequences? I didn't care that I made someone who loved me more than his life learn to hate my guts?" He jerked her face closer to his, allowing her to see the green veins within the red. "Indeed not, stupid girl."

His hands wrapped around her throat once more and Harry looked away.

 _Is it a sin to wish someone dead, deep inside your heart? Will you destroy this heart of mine? If it's an illness, can I be forgiven?_

She looked so peaceful laying there, body pale and cold. Had it not been for the bruising around her neck and the small trail of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth, Harry would have thought she was sleeping.

As he gazed upon her, he felt a sick thrill run through him. Ginny was dead, dead and gone, no longer here to torment him with her sweet words and coy smiles. No longer dangling her love above him like a piece of meat, only giving it when there was absolute obedience and submission to her will. No longer able to gallivant around Hogwarts, giving herself to anyone who would have her and crawling back into his bed at night.

This was exhilarating, freeing- euphoric even.

Almost as soon as it came though, the thrill abandoned him, leaving him cold inside.

Ginny- warm, sweet, _loving_ Ginny- was dead and there was no one here for him. No one to hold him at night, to whisper quietly to until the sun peeked over the horizon. No one to card their fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead during lunch time. No one to press against him on the couches in the evenings, enjoy the warmth of the fire and one another.

This…

This was…

This was all that man's fault.

 _I can't even believe myself, humans believing others is such a mad concept._

"Oh, beloved, you still aren't happy?" the man asked, tugging Harry closer by the chain around his neck. They were back in the white void, floating free and unhindered by the laws of physics or reality. Harry, through his hatred, couldn't help but think the man looked lovely; his hair was flying freely, giving the illusion of a darkened halo, and his robes were swirling around him like a descending god. He looked so ethereal and beautiful and Harry hated him for that.

The chain jerked once more, pulling Harry from his thoughts and making him lock eyes with the man. They were still the vibrant red, but Harry could see tiny veins of green within them. He was terrified of what that might mean.

"Be honest with me, hasn't your wish been granted?" he asked, using his free hand to grab one of Harry's and dragging him impossibly close.

"On what grounds are you basing that?" Harry demanded, giving the man an incredulous look. He felt his legs- _bare_ legs, he still wasn't dressed-tangle in the blackness, unnerved to find it had the consistency of water yet felt like silk; his legs passed right through it after a moment of resistance and was met with another pair of equally as bare but much smoother legs.

"She was hurting you-her mere _presence_ caused you great distress. You did not want to be in distress anymore. I destroyed the thing that was stressing you- problem solved." He said, his hand releasing Harry's chin and gently stroking the spot to sooth it. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah, but…" Harry said, jerking his face away and trying to wiggle their legs apart. The man offered no resistance but still Harry could not get away, his moves slow and thick as though he was actually underwater. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You knew it was going to end this way when she came crawling back, don't try and pretend you didn't." he said sharp, making Harry flinch at the tone. He sighed, looking at Harry with an expression of deep thought, before smiling brightly. Harry was a little unnerved by the sight.

"Oh darling, I thought of a solution to your loneliness. Why don't you and me have some fun-" He tugged Harry closer, making the smaller male freeze, and gently brushed his lips along Harry's. "One. On. One."

 _The one who gave this hypocrite and this criminal only one body to share…was you, wasn't it, God?_

The feel of those cold lips upon his own made Harry want to move away but at the same time sink into the feeling. They were soft and gentle, not smashing against his like Ginny's would, but instead just resting against his in a surprisingly innocent kiss; he could taste something on them as well, a hint of pumpkin and spice.

They parted against Harry's and his lips followed the motion, opening for a slick tongue that held more of the intoxicating flavor to explore. It slid against his own, a soft sigh echoing as Harry rubbed his own appendage against it.

This was nice, he decided. The man's hands had come to rest near the top of Harry's biceps, gently holding Harry against him. Harry's hands had come to rest on his chest, fisting the dark fabric that did not phase out of the way. His toes curled when his tongue was coaxed into the other's mouth and sucked lightly on, a strangled moan making its way out of his mouth.

After an eternity- or was it only a moment?- , the tongue and mouth retreated at a leisurely pace. A small string of saliva connecting their lips and the man smirked at him, eyes dancing with mirth and a glimmer of possessiveness.

"You look so beautiful like this." He whispered, taking Harry's lower lip between his teeth to nibble on it. "Lips puffed up and tears in your eyes; so lovely and delicate, like a little porcelain doll. I want to keep you like this forever, exclusively and eternally mine to look at."

Harry felt his heart flip at those words, unsure if that was a good thing or not. He was called lovely and beautiful, even if the context of those words was a little odd.

The hands on his arms squeezed Harry tighter and pulled him closer, crushing him against a hard and cold chest. The lips were back against his, more demanding this time but still strangely gentle.

Harry groaned when he felt one of his legs come up, parting his legs and pressing the knee up against his semi-hard length. It rubbed gently against him, causing the sweetest kind of friction and coaxing him to full hardness.

One of the man's hands came down to lightly rub his nipples, making Harry suck in a breath and release on it a soft moan. His fingers unclenched from the fabric they were holding and came to rest on the man's shoulders, yanking him down for another kiss.

The man chuckled when they separated for air, the hand on Harry's bicep moving to splay across his back while his other hand moved down to where so desperately wanted to be touched. His hand bypassed the area to press against his perineum, making Harry see stars and a strangled moan to echo around them.

He hummed at the sound and his head dipped down to lick one of Harry's nipples. No one had ever done that before and Harry bite his lip to keep from moaning again. Really, it was embarrassing, he had never been this loud during sex before.

He glanced down at the man to find those red eyes half lidded and locked on his face, tongue slightly out of his mouth. "Don't shush yourself, I like to know when I'm pleasing my partner." He said, running the broad side of his tongue over the bud before taking it into his mouth to suck.

Harry followed the command, loud moan ripping from his throat when he rubbed the patch of skin again and lightly scrapped his teeth over the bud. It sent a shock of pain filled pleasure though him, like when Ginny would rake her nails down his chest (except he was enjoying this).

"Oh, no, my beloved, do not think of her." The man said, giving Harry's darkened bud a soothing lick before moving back up to Harry's lips. "I want you to only think of me and how much pleasure you will be getting."

He shifted them so that their chests were pressed together and their lower halves were pressed flush against one another. Harry moaned when their lengths brushed together, pushing back weakly against his.

The smirked at him, locking eyes with Harry as his hand trailed from his perineum to grasp their lengths. Harry gasped and he took the opportunity to press their lips together once more, tongue easily slipping into Harry's mouth. His other hand trailed down his back, taking the place of the other and rubbing relentlessly.

Harry groaned, thrusting lightly into the hand around him and pushing his tongue against the one in his mouth. This was an amazing feeling; Harry had never been with another man before and if he had known it would be this amazing, he would have done it much sooner.

"Do you know what I want?" he asked, the hand around them picking up squeezing and the other one pressing firmly against Harry's prostate. Harry let out a choked moan and shook his head, breath turning to pants while the man seemed to be unaffected.

He leaned closed, sweet breath ghosting over Harry's face and lips brushing Harry's when he spoke. "I want to destroy you and everything you hold dear. Break everything you ever loved until all you want is me, all you can ever think of will be me and how much pleasure I give you. Obliterate everything that holds you back until not even the dust remains."

Both their breaths hitched at the words and the hand began to move faster, making Harry's moan and the man's composure break, panting softly against Harry's lip.

They were so close, their breaths mingling together between sloppy kisses and their chests pressing even closer, allowing Harry to feel the other's rapid heartbeat. The hand against his prostate retreated, making Harry groan at the loss, and caught one of Harry's free hands, intertwining their fingers together. Harry felt his heart jump at the unexpected but sweet gesture.

"Say my name." the man ordered. "You know it, you just don't want to say it." He captured Harry's lips again, hissing out in Parseltongue, " _Say my name_."

" _Tom_." Harry breathed, unconsciously speaking in Parseltongue. In wondered if that was the right thing to say, but from the darkening in those eyes and the sudden increase in the hands speed, he knew it was the best thing to say.

It was a rhythm, Harry softly hissed his name like a mantra and Tom moving his hand, speeding them towards their release. It was so warm between them, hot and sticky and oh so perfect. Tom's eyes had never strayed from Harry's own and he felt overwhelmed by the emotions present in them. Love, possessiveness, hatred, lust-all mixed and mingling in two-toned eyes.

Harry came with a choked sob, eyes slipping closed and squeezing Tom's hand. Tom gently captured Harry's lips as he rode out his orgasm, squeezing his hand in a comforting manner and slowing his other's hands furious motions. Harry was very grateful, the overstimulation probably would have killed him.

After a moment of gently tugging, Tom allowed his softening length to slip from his grasp and began to work on his own happy ending. Harry's hand joined his after a moment, unsure and hesitant but still eager. After a second of awkward tugging in a too loose grip, Harry applied a bit more pressure and began a furious pace. Tom moaned softly when Harry's thumb grazed over the slit and he spilled himself over his hand, eyelids drooping and breathing Harry's name into the air.

"I love you." Harry said softly, closing and separating his fingers as he observed the white liquid on them. It was strange to have another man's essence on his fingers.

Tom seemed hesitant, grabbing Harry's sticky fingers with his own, and bringing it up to Harry's face. He automatically opened his mouth and let the fingers in to taste Tom. It tasted thick and sweet, like buttercream frosting, which Harry found vaguely disturbing yet pleasing. Ginny always complained that it was bitter and salty.

Tom's fingers soon joined his own, making Harry taste himself. It was salty and bitter, so maybe something was wrong with him. Not giving Harry long to ponder these thoughts, Tom took both fingers out and replaced it with his lips. Harry groaned when Tom slipped his tongue inside again, adding to the flavors that were already present and tasting his own seed.

"I…I love you too." Tom replied back, just as soft as Harry had said. He ran his thumb over Harry's lips, brow furrowing in thought. "I love you very much."

Harry smiled.

 _If nobody will judge you, then I will judge_ me.

When he was discovered the next morning, he was dressed in simple black robes and seated on the floor by the window, casually twirling his wand within his hands. _Avada Kedevra_ had been on the tip of his tongue all night, a way to end his life and make amends for killing Ginny, for falling in love with someone who might not even be real.

Hermione had screamed at the sight of Ginny, pale and cold, naked with nothing but a ring of purple splotches around her neck.

Ron had looked at Harry with such rage and fear that he wondered if Ron would finally do what he had been too cowardly to do.

Dumbledore had looked into his eyes, tensing when Tom took control once again, making his body smirk at the headmaster.

The school was in an uproar.

Harry could not care less. Tom smiled at that.

 _After all, those who love themselves the most, cannot conclude their own existence. You, you, you…always searching for you_

There had been a lot of screaming. Screaming and cursing and crying and questions and accusations.

Why did you do it? How could you do this? What did she ever do to you?

Murderer, liar, rapist.

All of their words echoed through his head, bouncing and resounding in the whiteness. Yet, Harry didn't feel anything when he heard them. No pain or remorse, only Tom's loving embrace.

Dumbledore had tried to save him, argue that something was not right. After all, Harry's eyes were supposed to be purely green, not with a central heterochromia of red.

No one was listening.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

National heroes did not die by government execution.

 _ **But who's going to be their hero now?**_

 _I am_ Me. Me _is me._

Within the cold and damp cell of Azkaban, Harry's face stretched into a smile. Tom could not help but be pleased with himself.

They were not dead, a tragic lose there, but they were in Azkaban, unable to escape and foil the plans of the main soul piece. Harry was so distraught and dependent upon him, he would not do anything that Tom did not suggest.

As he gazed upon the boy in his lap, snuggling deeper into the blackness of his robes to escape the chill that was even present in their shared mind space, Tom felt a strange warmth in the center of his chest. When Harry sighed his name and snuggled closer, the warmth seemed to grow and expand, leaving him feeling giddy and tingly all over.

Maybe he hadn't been completely lying when he told Harry he loved him.

 _Now, quickly, for my*_ my _sake, I want to see that doll ripped to pieces and destroyed._

* * *

 **EDITED: While copying to AO3, I notice my beta changed some of the italics. They weren't supposed to be messed with, because they're from the video. Sighs, I should have told her that, my mistake.**


End file.
